My messed up life
by Mimibunnyboo
Summary: I'm Messed Up. I'm friends with my Bully, My dad is Still Heart-Broking, I'm in a Friendship war and I'm going to need help.
1. How It started

Ally POV

I was sitting on my fresh-cut lawn looking at the road. Today was the day my mom passed away.

_Flashback_

_"Daddy? Where Mommy?" I ask when I was 5-year-old. "Mommy at a Better Place. Go play Allyson." "Where Mommy! I want to see her!" I shouted and Cried. "Allyson, Mommy Gone."_

Now

Those two words stayed in my mind. "Mommy Gone." I shed a tear and hear someone walking up to me. "Hey Als." Dez said. "Hey." I said and wipe the tear with my hoodie sleeve. "I know what today is. Come on I know what can make you feel better." "Dez. I don't want to be Bugged. I hang out later." Dez didn't say a word, He sat down and look at the clouds. "There a Bunny on a tricycle." I laugh and Look at the clouds. "That a Bicycle." I said and Smile. "You know what Dez, Let go. I want to have fun." He smile and Jump up. "Help me up!" He laugh and put me up. "It so cold in Ohio. Good thing you have a Hoodie and Jeans." I look at his outfit and Almost laugh. He wore Clown-Shoes with Red Jean and A shirt with a Pug on it. "Clown-Shoes? Really?" I said and Roll my eyes. "I have my style." I nod and Went to the COCO's Coffee Shop. "Hey Trish." I said. "Hey als. I got you something." She said and Pull out a Bunch of Roses. "Thanks. I tell her Thank you." She smile then Frown. "He coming." Austin. Austin 'Jackass' Moon. I hated him so Much. He pick on me since the 3rd Grade. He was nice when he move here but A demon got in to him. "Well Look who here. The slut." I roll my eyes and Order My coffee. "Hey Dez Can you buy me A cupcake?" I ask. He nod and bought 2 cupcakes. As we was about to walk out Austin Made me drop my cupcake. "Watch it Slut!" I roll my eyes and Grab my Roses and Try to run out. "I don't think so Al-ly" He grab my arm and Pull me close to him. "What do you want Moon?"I hiss. "Ally Don't be Like that. I want to ask If you want to..." "Leave me alone You Pig." I walk away and When I open the Door Water Balloons was throw at me. "Man! She wearing a Hoodie!" One of Austin friends said. I ran to my house and Lay on the Grass. I look at the Sky and Wanted to have More friends, A happy Life, and My mom Back. "Dawson." I heard someone call me. "What. I'm not in the mood." I said and Close my eyes. "Ally. I'm sorry." It was Him. "I'm Over it. Today is a Bad day for me." He sat by me "What happen?" He ask. "Austin you Bullied me all these years and now you want to talk?" He nod and Frown. "Ally I'm sorry for Being a D-Bag. Can I repay you." I nod no and Open my eyes. "Friends?" I look at him and Smile. "Fine. But Mess it up It done." "Deal." He shake hands and Laid down looking at the Sky. "So what Wrong?" I shed a tear and Told him my Story. "If you need to talk just come to me." I nod and Look at the Time. "I need to go in. I see you at school." He nod and said bye. I walk in and saw my dad on the couch Cried. I walk to my room and Laid down on my bed. Maybe I need to Forget the past and Look at the Future.


	2. Mothers and Break up!

Ally POV

"Wake up als." I heard someone say. "I open my eyes and Saw Austin . "AHHH!" I shout and Fell of my bed. "Someone jumpy." He said and smile. "Why are you here, Moon?" I ask and Fixed my hair. "First, Friends wake up Friends. Second, I wanted to give you a ride to school and Third, You have a lot of red stuff in your room." I roll my eyes and walk to my dresser. "Ok. Go in the living room, I need to change." I push him out and lock the door. "Come on Ally, We all friends here." I bang the door to leave. I pick out a navy blue dress with a white jacket. "Leave it flat or Curl it? I leave it flat." After brush my teeth and putting on a bit of lip gloss on, _Bang! _"Ally Hurry We going to be late for school." I open the door and saw his eyes all over. "Close your mouth before I close it for you." I hiss and Walk downstairs. "It not my fault you look... Beautiful" I wonder what he was about to say.

Austin POV

I was about to call her Sexy or Hot but We are just friends, Just friends. "Austin!" Ally yell bring me back to the Real world. "What?" Is all I can say. "Come on Austin We almost Late." She said and Got an Apple. "Bye Dad!"She scream."Can you stop screaming before I go deaf."I said. She blush and nodded. We got in to the car and drove off. "Austin What the catch? You doing some thing?" She said like it something bad. "Ally. I said I'm sorry and I'm not Planning something." She nodded and look at the window. When we got to school Everyone was looking. "Ally?Is that you?" I turn and It was Her friend Fez or Dez? "Hey Dez. What up?" She said so happily. "You and Austin, That what up. I though you Hated Him?" He said Like he care that im not here. "Dez We're friends! He said sorry and I forgive him." Thank you! "Can we talk?" He said. Ally waved bye and Walk with Dez. "Moon! Come here!" I heard Jack yell.

Ally POV

"What are you Doing!" "Nothing! We just friends! Dez You making a Big deal." "Ally As your Best friend I'm need to keep you Safe! Austin Is just a Trouble maker and He going to do something that going to hurt you!" he said and Sigh. I nod and Walk inside. Maybe Dez Right I need to watch out. I walk to my locker and saw '_SLUT!' _on it. I almost cried but I hold it in. I got a Wet wipe and Wipe it off. "Hey Als." Trish said and frown. " Slut on the locker again?" I nodded and Let a tear rolled down my cheek. "If my mom just stay away from him I wouldn't be in this!" I whisper. Trish hug me and took me to the Restroom. "Ally I forgot, How your Mother did all this?" I wipe my eyes and said "My mom slept with someone else when my dad was out-of-town. My dad Caught her and My mom was never Found. The Police found a Body in the forest and that it." I said and look at the mirror. I look just like her and scare that I'm going to be like her. "Come on als. We going to be late." I nod and Walk to class with her and Everyone was looking at me. Let the day Begin!

Austin POV

"Dude! You and Dawson How was It!" I roll my eye and Push him. "She a friend Now! I'm not going to have sex with her!" I said. "Why you drove her to school?" I forgot he Dumber than a Wall. "I ask her as a Friend." He raise his eyebrow and forget about it. I saw Ally At her Locker and Saw _'SLUT' _ She wipe it off and Try to be strong. As I was about to talk to her Trish was there. "Hey Austy!" I heard the most girly voice ever. Cassidy. My Girlfriend. "Hey Cass." She tried to kiss my lips but I turn. I want to dump her but I don't want to hurt her feelings. "Why was That slut in the Car! Was she giving you..." "No! She my Friend! Don't call her a Slut." She look at me and roll her eye. "Austin You are standing up for her!" "Yea! And Cass?" "Yea?" "I'm breaking up with you." She gasps and Walk away. "Finally." I said to myself.


	3. Feelings and WHO IS THAT!

Ally POV

I saw Cassidy and She look Piss off. "You Bitch!" She shout and Slap me. "Cassidy!" The teacher and Austin yell. I was freaking out and pull her hair. "You whore!" I yell. She pull my hair and choke me. I kick her push her on the desk. "You made me and Austin broke up!" She shout and punch me in the eye. I was on the Floor and saw a figure on top of me and calling my name, Then I black out.

Austin POV

I saw Cassidy Slap Ally and Ally fight back. "Cassidy!" I yell and She yell "You made me and Austin Broke up!" She need to move on! She punch Ally and She black out. "Ally! Ally! What the Hell Cassidy!" "Austy! She made us Break up. She just a slut anyway!" I roll my eyes and took Ally to the Nurse Office. "What happen!" The nurse said and Took out an ice pack. The Nurse look just like Ally! Wired! "Cassidy. Ally. Catfight." I said and put her on the Bed. "Cassidy always fight with every girl." She put the ice pack on Ally's eyes and Call her dad. "It ok. I drive her home." I said. She nod and hang up. "When she wake up She going to be in pain so Give her some pain-killer." I nod and Pick up Ally. "Where you going Austy! You need to take care of me!" Cassidy Said Like a Crazy person. "Cassidy Leave me Alone! We're done! Move on." I said and Walk away. "We're Never DONE! We're just on a Break. I LOVE YOU!" She shout when I was about to leave the school. When I got to Ally's House, I put her on the Couch and got her an ice pack. "What happen? Why I'm home?" I heard Ally Said. "Cassidy Punch you, You black out and you need to take pain killers." I said and gave her the stuff. "Thanks. Why Cassidy When crazy on me?" She ask and took the pain killers. "I dump her and She think It was because of you." She nod and Lay down. "That Suck! She going to hate me forever." She said and Sigh. "She going to forget about it." I said and She laugh.

Ally POV

Me and Austin Hang out for alittle until he had to go home. "Bye als. Hope you feel Better." He said and Kiss my Eye. "Bye Aus. See you tomorrow." He wave bye and Left. I felt my Cheek heated and smile, but Am I happy? I only Like him As a Friend! Do I?

Austin POV

Why I'm Happy? I only Kiss her on the Eye! I like her as A friend! Do I?

Ally POV Again!

I look at the Mirror and look at the Black eye. "Why he Like this? I'm just A Normal Girl. Cassidy Is a barbie every Dream Girl for Guys." I said and Walk to the Piano. I played on some Keys and Got my song book.

**It's coming down to you right now**  
**They wanna know know know**  
**Your name name name**  
**They want the girl girl girl**

**With game game game**  
**And when they look look look**  
**Your way way way**  
**Your gonna make (make) make (make) make**  
**Make 'em do a double take**

****I smile and Heard a knock on the Door. I walk to the Door and Said "Not You!" "Hi Sweet Heart."

**DUH DUH DUH! WHO IS IT! I love Cliffhangers! Review and Follow my story! **


	4. Skip day and Lips

**LAST TIME ON My Messed Up Life**

**I smile and Heard a knock on the Door. I walk to the Door and Said "Not You!" "Hi Sweet Heart."**

"James! Stay away from me!" I yell! James was my Ex-boyfriend and he always beat me and Choke me. "Ally, I'm not going to hurt you." He walk up to me and raise my chin up. "Ally Please forgive me I'm sorry for what I did." I do love him still. "Will you take me back?" I nod and He smile. He kiss me and Pull back. "I have more good News ! I'm going to your school! We be together forever!" "Yay." I said like I don't care. "What wrong?" He said. "Nun! I'm happy to be with you everyday." He smile and Kiss me bye.

Next day:

"Hey Ally!" Austin said when he came to my locker. "Hey Austin! You're happy today." He nod and Smile. "I got a new car!" "For real!" He nod. "And I want you to be the First person to ride in it." I smile and nod. James came up to us and look at Austin. "Hey baby." He kiss me on the forehead. "Who are you?" He said rudely to Austin. "James! Be nice." He nod and Smile. "I'm Austin. Her Friend." He said. " I see you later Als. Bye." He walk away. "Why you did that?! He my friend." James pull me to the janitor closet. "You better listen and Listen good, If I see you with other guys You going to get Slap!" He said bitterly. I nod and Ran out.

Austin POV

I can't believe this! I though Me and Ally had something. I heard someone running to me. I turn and Ally pull me Up stairs to the Music room. "Austin! Help me." She sobs. "What happened?" I ask and Wipe the tears. "James said He hit me If I hang out with Other guys. Help me Please." She cried Harder. I hug her and Clam her down. We stay in her for alittle while and It came to me! "Let make this out secret hangout. If you want to skip class with me We stay here or leave school." She though And nod. "Let go Now." She said and Smile. We climb out the window and walk to my car. "Me Likely!" She said and Touch the hood. "Get in." I said and un-lock it. We drove to the park and It was empty. "Im going on the swing." Ally said and Ran to it. "Come on Push me." She yell. I smile and Push her. We stay here for a hour and went to get lunch. "What you want to eat?" I ask. "How about Chili's! I love that Place." She said and Spin around. "You are so loose Today." I said and Watch her fall. "I know. Sit with me." She pat on the grass and smile. I lay down and Look at the sky. "It a bunny on a Bicycle!" Ally said. "I only see a big cotton ball." She hit me and roll her eyes. We stay like this for 5 mins and Ally said "I don't want to go home." I look at her and Frown. "You can stay with me." I said. She look at me and Smile. "Really?" I nod. "Thank you!" She said and Hug me. She landed on top of me and Blush. She lean in and So did I. "Wait!" She said. "I'm so sorry.." "It not that Austin. I want to do this but We at the park." She want to kiss me! "Come on." I said huskily. She smile and Got in the car. We drove to my house and Ran to my room. "Austin I want to kiss you so badly..." "Shhh. Then Kiss me." She smile. Kiss me . I smile and Kiss her neck and Hear her Moan. "Austin. Can we slow down?" She said. "Sure." "What I'm going to do about James?" " I can be your Little Secret." I said and Kiss her. "She nod and Smile. "I love you Austin." "I love you Ally." I said and Kiss her Again.


	5. Cheaters and Boardwalks

Ally POV

Me and Austin have dated for 2 weeks. James almost caught us!

**Flashback**

_"Austin! I heard someone coming!" I said. We was in the Music room and Heard Moaning and Footsteps. "Oh James! You are a great kisser!" I think Cassidy said. "You Know it baby." I was about to Walk out there and Cuss him out, Austin stop me and cover my mouth. "Damn! The Door Lock! I guess I save the Condom Next time." He said. "We can go to the restroom!" Cassidy said and Drag him there. "Ass-hole." I said. _

"Hey baby." James said and Tried to kiss my lips but I cover my face with my textbook. "I know what you did!" I hissed. "What I do?" He said. "You cheater! Was Making out with Cassidy..." "Madison." "Whatever! I hate you we are Over!" I walk out of the school and Walk home. "Hey Ally." Dez said and Walk with me. "Hey dez." I said and Hug him. "You and James are over huh?" I nod and smile. "You and Austin are getting close." He said Like he know something. "I know your searct, Ally." "Whaat!" "You and Austin are dating." "How you know!" "I can read you like a book Als!" I roll my eyes and walk in to my house. "I keep your s." I smile an Hug him. I heard my phone Ring and It was Austin.

_**From: Austy :)**_

_**Hey Baby. I'm outside.**_

_**To: Austy :)**_

_**I be out there in a sec.**_

"Dez I need you to watch Ashley." Ashley was my 5 year old Golden Retriever. I open the Door and Ashley ran out and Jump on Austin and Lick him All over his face. "Ashley! He my Boyfriend! Dez is All yours." I said and She ran inside. "A blonde falling for a Blonde." I said and laugh. "Haha. Come here you." He tried to kiss me but I duck. "No way, Dog Slobber." I said. "Come on Baby. One kiss?" He made the Cutest puppy eyes Ever. "Wipe your face Then I kiss you." I give him a towel. "Happy!?" He said and Smile. "Yes." I giggle and Kiss him. "So you cheated on me too!" I heard James Yelled. "Why are you here!?" Austin yell. "Stay out of this Pretty Boy. This is Between Me and this little Slut." "Don't Call my girlfriend slut!" "What you going to do Pretty boy?" Austin and James walk up to each other with theirs hands turn in to Fists. "Please Don't Fight, You Guys. You Cheated On me First!" I told James. "Guys Need to cheat on girls like you." He just cross the line! I walk up with him and Slap him across the face. "I **HATE **you! I hope you died and go to hell!" I hissed. "Now Leave before I call the Police." I added. He nod and Walk away. "I never Seen you that mad ." Austin said and Clap. "You lucky I stop Both of you guys from Fighting. Now can we go!?" I said. He smile and Nod. We walk to the Boardwalk and Had ton of fun. Austin got me a Stuff monkey and We rode on some Roller coasters and took some pictures on in the Photo Booth. "I had A lovely Night Austy." I said. "Next time I pick the Next date." He said and Smile. "Ok." I said and Giggle. I kiss him good night and Walk inside. "How was it." Dez said. "Great. Austin and James Almost got into a Fight." I said and Got an apple. "Me and Ashley Had a Great time! We talk and Dance and Had so much fun!" Dez said and hug Ashley. "What? Forget about it. I see you Later." After Dez Left I change in to a t-shirt, Basketball shorts and Put my hair in a Ponytail. I hear a a tap on my Window and check it was Austin. "Hey Als. I forgot to tell you something." "What?" "I love you." I smile and Blow a kiss. "Love you more." He smile and Wink at me. I close the Window Got in the Bed. I was going to have a sweet Dream.


	6. Fights and Heartbroken

Ally Dream

"Do you Ally Take Austin to be your husband?" "I do." "Do you Austin Take Ally to be your wife?" "I... Don't. I'm sorry Ally. I'm in love with Cassidy . I don't know why I almost marry you! Good lucky with your Life." He walk away with Cassidy and Left Ally Heart-broken.

Ally POV

I heard someone calling my name! "Ah!" I shout. I open my eyes and Saw Dez and Austin. "Are you ok?" Dez ask. I nod. "Als You had a bad Dream. Want to talk about it?" Austin ask. "No. Can you guy Leave so I can change." They Nod and Left. I put on a Yellow long sleeve shirt with White Jeans. I curl my Hair and Put it in a ponytail. I walk Downstairs and saw Austin and Dez Doing something with A bottle of Soda. "I dare you! You have to do it!" Dez yell. "No way I'm pouring soda in my nose!" I roll my eyes and Got some grapes and watch them fight. "Guys Can we go to School Now?" I said Calmly. "Not now Ally! Ally?" Dez said. "Yes. I'm Ally, You're Best friend." I said and got my bag "Come On I'm want this day to be over with." I said and Walk outside.

I really don't care about school now. I really don't care about anything but Austin,Dez, And Trish. "You Ok?" I heard someone Behind me. I turn and Saw Austin. I smile and Nod. "Stop Lying."He said. "I really don't want to talk about." I said and Turn away. Austin wrap his Strong arm around waist and turn me around to look at him. "Tell me, Ally." He said Calmly. "Are you still In love with Cassidy?" I said. "Why would you ask that?" He said Furiously. "Because Everyone or Thing I love always leave me! Are you still in love with Cassidy?" I hissed. "No! No Ally! I'm Never going to leave You! Ok!" He yelled. He never yell at me like that. I turn from him and Walk away. "Ally!" He yelled. I turn and Look at him. "What!?"I shouted. He walk up to me and Look at me. "Listen I'm sorry I yelled at you. I never mean to put it like that. I'm never going to leave you. I love you with all my heart." He said. I shed a tear and nod. He pull me in to a Hug and Kiss my forehead.

Austin Drove me to school while Dez stay at my House to play with Ashley. Weird Boy. "Hey It the little Slut!" Cassidy yell while I got out of the car. I roll my eyes and Tried to walk away but Austin pull me back. "Don't listen to them. They are some 'Wannabe' and 'Sluts' " I smile and Walk to my Locker. "Hey Girl!" Trish said Happily. "Hey. You are happy. What happen." I said while I got my books . "Jack Williams Ask me out!" She said while jumping. "Yay!" "And I heard you broke up with James! Finally!" She added. I nod and We walk to first Period. "Yo Dawson." One of the Jocks shout. "What?" I hissed. He walk up to me and Lean really close to me that I'm on the locker. "You and Me Go to the Restroom to do stuff." he said and bit his bottom lips. "Get away from Me!" I said and Tried to get away from him but he pull me closer. "I don't take no for an answer." He tried to kiss me but some one push him away from me. "Leave her alone!" Austin Shouted. "Dude! She a little slut. Why you care!" "She my girlfriend!" Everyone look at him. "That right I'm dating Ally Dawson and She Not a slut!" He shout. "I can't hit on a friend girlfriend. Even those she super hot." The jock said and Walk away. "You dating her! I thought we're still dating!" Cassidy yelled. "We broke up remember." "But... I'm Pregnant!" She shout. I look at Austin and back away. "I never had Sex with you!" He said. "Remember Roxanne's Party! We were Both Drunk and We went in to a room and boom! I'm Pregnant!" My eyes got watery and Ran outside. "Ally That not true!" Austin said. "I'm tired of it! Austin I want the truth!" I said and cried. "Did you slept with her?" I said to keep my cool. "I was drunk I don't remember." I shake my head and walk home. I didn't want to talk to no one. I'm heartbroken and hurt. When I got home I ran upstairs and Cried to sleep. I hate my Messed up Life.


	7. Forgiving and Cassidy's story Part 1

Ally POV

There I was. On my Red and white bed wishing I was dead. I'm lost in my mind and don't know who to believe. Dez tried to talk to me but I stayed quiet. I just sat on my bed and Thought about what Austin said '_I was drunk I don't Remember._' I keep replay it Over and Over. He kept calling me but I turn off my phone. Now I know how Taylor Swift feel but I don't make song about it. Well I did but it not sad.

_Flashback:_

_I was crying all night and eating Ice cream. "Why Me! I wish you were here mom." Then It came to me. I got my Guitar and played. After 2 hour I was done._

I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you  
It's not like that at all  
There's a girl  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You just walked through it

And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

I love  
The way you are  
It's who I am  
Don't have to try hard  
We always say  
Say it like it is  
And the truth  
Is that I really mi-I-iss

All those crazy things you said (things you said)  
You left them running through my head (through my head)  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did (things we did)  
Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go

(Let go, oh, oh)

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go

(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here (I wish you were here)  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here (Here)  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

Now:

Ok! It was sad."Ally. Please come out." Dez and Trish said. I finally got up and open the door. "Ally. You look Horrible!" My hair was Mess up, my eyes was red , I bet I do look horrible. "What guys?" I said. "You need to get out. It been two days!" Dez said. I walk back to my Bed and lay there. "That it!" Trish said and Pick me up. "Trish! I'm Heartbroken! Put me Down!" I said. "Someone here to see you." She said and put me down. I turn around and Saw Austin with some roses and a cute teddy bear. "We leave you guys alone."Trish said and Drag Dez out of the room with her. "Hey." All I can say. "Hey." I just stand there look at my mess up toes. "Ally I'm sorry!"I look at Austin and He walk up to me. "Ally If Cassidy really pregnant with my baby I'm not going to leave you to be with her. I may have to that care of the baby but I'll always have time for you." He gave me my roses and teddy bear. "Can you forgive me?" I nod and smile. He grin and Kiss me on the lips. "I been waiting for that for two whole day." He said and push a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Me too." I said and Grin. He kiss me one more time and stay with me all day.

Next day:

"Wake up Babe." I heard someone said. I open my eyes and Saw Austin looking at me with a Smile. "Morning sweetheart." He said and Got out of my bed. "Morning." I said and Got out too. "Man you Really use a lot of make-up!" Austin said. "I never use them." I said and pull out a white dress with a jean vest. "That cute." Austin said while check himself out. "Come on Pretty boy.'' I said and grab my bag. "I'm not Pretty! I'm hot!" I roll my eyes and Wrap my arm around him. "Your my Hot boyfriend.'' I said and kiss him. "Your my hot girlfriend." He said and kiss my neck. It felt so good but I don't want to go that far. "Austin. I think we should stop. We only 16 and I'm not ready." I said. "I'm sorry for If I made you Mad or Pressure you." He said. "I'm not mad or Pressure. We just need to slow down, Sweetheart." I said and Kiss him. He nod and grab my hand. "I can handle that." I smile and Kiss him.

At School:

Me and Austin was holding hands went we came In and everyone Even The Teachers, was looking at us. " I hate you Little slut!" Cassidy shout behind my back. I let go of austin hand and Look at Cassidy. "At less I'm not Pregnant! You are a bigger slut than the whole school. By size and personality!" I hissed and everyone laugh at her. "You... Uhh!" She walk away and even her crew left her. "Nice burn!" Austin said. "I know." We high-five and laugh. '' ! I never heard you talk like that. I'm so proud!" Trish said. Dez nod and give me a Thumb up. "I'm tried of being pick on by Cassidy." I said and Frown. "What wrong?" Austin said. "Maybe I hurt her Feelings." I said. "She pick on you everyday! She always talk about! She need to hear about it." Trish said and Look at her phone. "Maybe. I have to go to the restroom I be right back." I said and left. When I got in there I hear Crying. "Hello?" I said. "Who there!" Cassidy! Crying! I cross the Line. "It ally. I'm sorry. I was mad but I cross the line." I said. "I should say Sorry. I'm a real Bitch sometime. I'm sorry for Slapping you and Calling you a Slut and everything. " "It ok, But why you act like this?" I ask. "Well, It started when..."

**What Cassidy Story! Review and Follow! And I'm doing a 2 OC! One boy and One Girl**

**I will pick the Best one and I hope it yours!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hair color and Style:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hobbies:**

**What she or He normally wear:**

** Personality:**

**Crush:**

******Anything else about your character:**

**Good Luck!**


	8. Old Cassidy and Beer Bottles

Oct. 4 is the Deadline for OC! Now It time for Cassidy Story! Enjoy!

"It started when I met Austin. He was a real sweetheart but he said I needed to be tough and stop being nice and geeky." Why Austin say that! "So I change. I became a bitch and Had sex with most of the Football team. I lost my V-card At 14! I wanted Austin to be happy I wanted pleased him with All I got." She stop and cried. "Then I overheard him talking to his friends That he love you and going to Dump me at the Party. So I need it to have sex with him to keep him. So I did and Now look what happen." I nod and hug her. She was crying on my shirt and hugged me tightly. We came out and Austin saw us and Walk to us. "What happen?" "Nothing We had a`little talk and I forgive her."Me and Cassidy smile and Hugged. "I'm sorry for every thing Austin. Can you forgive me?" She said. He nod and Hugged her. "Now Can turn back to the old Cassidy." She said and Took out her Thick Glasses and Put her hair in pigtails. "I miss this hair style." She said and skip off with some group of nerds. "Aww. She is a Sweetheart."I said. "It was my fault for changing her."Austin said. "Everyone not Perfect Austin." I said and Put my hand on his cheek. "You always Know what to say." I smile and He lean in and so did I until Trish Broke us apart. "Come on Ally. We going to be late." She drag me. I blew a kiss and wave bye.

At home:

I wave bye to Dez and went in. "Allyyyy?" I heard my dad slurred. "Dad? Are you Drunk?" He had A beer bottle and Threw it at the wall. "Ahh!" I said and ran to my room. I lock the door and my dad kept hitting my door calling me Slut or whore. I ran to my bag and got my phone. Before I can call Austin, My dad kick open my door and Walk up to me a Slap me. "You look just like your Mother." He said and Hit me. I had Marks and bruises on my Arms and Legs. He left me Laying there like I'm nobody to him.

Next day.

"Ally?" I heard Austin say. I Remember I pass out on my Black carpet. "Ally! What happen?" Austin said and Ran to me. I cried and Laid on my floor. Austin put me on his lap and I put my head on this chest. "Shhh. Tell me what happen?" He said. " My-y Dad-d Was-s Drunk And-d Hit-t me-e Over and Over." I showed him my Marks. "What!" He jump up while I fell on the floor. "Sorry." I nod and Got up. " Austin Please Don't do something." I said. He nod and Hug me. "I love you." I said. "Love you more." He said and Kiss me. "You want to do a Skip day?" He ask and Sat on my bed. "Sure. What you want to do?" He raise and his Eyebrows and smile. "What are you thinking of?" "Welll..." I threw my pillow at him and laugh. "At least a guy can try." He said. I smile and Kiss him.

Maybe this Is going to be fun! Boy I was so wrong.


	9. Almost Break-up and Dallas!

Ally POV

My Week so Far; Horrible. Austin and I been Fighting all the time and Almost broke up twice.

_Flashback_

_"Austin! He was just looking that me! I wasn't Flirting! I promise!" I cried. "Yea, Right Ally! I saw how you look at him! Blushing Non-stop!" He yelled. I saw A vein popping out of his neck. I tried to walk Away but He pull me back. I was Scared of my Boyfriend, That one Person That Love me. I think. "Ally. Don't Start this." He said Calmly. I shed a Tear and Turn Away. "You're Freaking me out. I don't want another James. I want My Old Boyfriend Back." I cried. He sighed and Hug me. "I'm Sorry. I'm never meant to Scared you." He said and Kiss me forehead. "I love you." He said. "Love you too." I said._

Today:

I never Felt like this. Well, I always felt like this went I was with James but not with Austin. "Knock Knock!" I heard a Familiar Voice. "Come in." I said. "Hey Baby Cousin!" It was Dallas! "I can't believe you here!" I yell. "Well I'm here!" **(Dallas Is gay in this Story! SOOO!)** I smile and Hug him. " What with the Cuts and Bruises?" He ask. "Did Ally get in to a Catfight!?" I nod and Roll my eyes. "OMG! With Who?" "Cassidy." He roll his eyes. "I hate her. She pick on me After that make-over." I nod and We walk downstairs.

"Who is This." I heard Austin hissed. "My **Gay **Cousin. Sorry Dallas." He nod and Smile at Austin. "I'm Dallas. I'm her older Cousin." He said and Wave. "I'm Austin. I'm her Boyfriend." Dallas look at me and Smile. "You are every lucky!" He whisper. "I leave you to Alone. I see you later Ally-gator." He said and Kiss my Cheek. "Bye Austin. And If you hurt My Ally, There will be Hell." Dallas hissed and Walk out of the House. "Wow. He really Love you." Austin said. I nod and Giggle. "Dallas is a Sweetheart. He always had my Back." I said & Walk to the Living room. I pull my Sleeves so Austin won't see My mark he made. "Are you ok?" He ask and Sat by me. "Yea." I can't even look at him. "Ally Something is bugging you. You want to talk about it?" I nodded as fast as I could.

"Is that A mark?" I look at my Arm and saw it too. "Whaaat. Nooo." I said and Turn away. "Ally, Did I give you that?" He ask. " I nod and push my hair back. "Ally I'm so sorry. I never Would Hurt you like that. " He said. "I know Austin. We just been in a lot of Problems and we are stress out." I said calmly. "You're Scared of me Huh?" Is He reading my Mind! I stay Quiet. " Ally Please Answer Me."He said and Pull me to his lap. " Austin how I see you get Angry It reminded me of James. I'm Scared That I'm going to get hit." I said and Look at down. He raise my chin and Look at me. " I'm never Hurt you. I love you too much to do that." He said And Kiss me. I smile and Hug him. "You're the Best." I said and Kiss him. " I know." He said cocky. '' Whatever." I said and Laugh.

I think my Messed Up Life is Going to be a Good Life. WRONG!


	10. The Heartbreaker and Finding someone

Ally POV

I woke up with a Warm arm Around me. I was on the Couch and I turn and saw Austin Sleeping. I move his arm and Got up. I heard him Moan and Turn around. "Guys." I said and Went in to the Kitchen. I saw A note on the Table and It said

_Look here! I was with him First. So back off or_ **YOU WILL GET HURT!** _ From: The heartbreaker_

I look at Austin One more time and Walk upstairs. I look at the window and Saw a Black shadow. I close my window and Felt some hands around me. "Ahh!" I shout. "Calm down Babe." Austin said. I sat on my bed and look at my window. Who was that? Why was she here? What going to do to me? So many Question!

"Ally!" I heard Austin yell. "What Happen?" I said. "You zone out. What you saw?" He said. "Nothing! It was... Dallas! He walk by and Wave hi." I said. "Oh. That... Nice." He said and Sat by me. "What is this?" He said. I look and saw the Note. "Uhhh." I said. He grab the note and Read it. "Who The Heartbreaker and Why she want to break us apart?" He said and Put his arm around me. "Some ex girl-friend of yours." I said. "So, It can't be Cassidy. Harmony Left, Riley Is at L.A. , Mia Is at Now York." I stop him before I hear a list of girlfriends. "Stop before I hurt You." I hiss. He put his hand up and Lay down. I lay down with him and He grab my hand and Smile. "I won't let her hurt you. I promise." I smile and Kiss him.

"Ally! Where are you, You little Slut!" My dad shouted. "Oh no!" I hide under my bed. My dad came in to my room and Throw a beer bottle. "Who are you!" He shout. "I'm Austin, Her Boyfriend!" Austin Hiss. "Why would you date this Slut!" My dad said. "Why are you acting like this!" Austin shout. I walk between them Before There blood on my carpet.

"Stop it! Dad I'm still Sad that mom died! But I'm not Drinking! Get over it! Find a New Girlfriend! I need a new mom someday! You hurting Me and You but Mostly You!" I shout. My dad look at me and sigh. As he was about to said something he Pass out. "Really!" I said and Tried to drag him. "Ally you know You can't Drag him." Austin said and Help Me. After we put him in his bed we went in to the The Living room and Lay on the couch. "Do you really Feel like This?" Austin said. "Yea. I miss her but They think she still Alive. Someday I will find her." I said. "Why not Now." I look at Him and He smile. "What do you Mean?" I said. "We can Look for her All over Miami." He said. I laugh and Look at him. "You really would do that?" I said. "I love you with All my Heart! I want you to be happy. If Your mom make you happy Then We go look for her." He said. "I hug him and Kiss him! "I love you, I love you, I love you!" I said. Even those I have A messed up Life but I'm living it with my Messed up Boyfriend.


	11. Guns and My Messed Up Boyfriend's Family

Ally POV

I woke up on my Bed with Austin with me and saw a Note on my Night stand.

_I told you to back off! Now It going to be Hell! Bye Bye. From:Heartbreaker /3_

_"_Heartbreaker again?" Austin said. I nod and Threw away the note. "What I'm I going to do?" I said. "We are going to get Thru this Together." I smile and Hug him. "You are the best." I said. _**Bang!**_"What was That!" I said. "A gun shot! Come on." Austin said. We ran to check on my dad and It was him who made the gun shot. "Dad!" I said and Ran to him. He shot himself. "Austin call 911!" I yell. I had Blood all over my Hands and PJ's. "They coming."Austin said and Walk up to me. I cried on his Shoulder until The Ambulance came.

After the Ambulance left , I pack my bags and Stay with Austin's Family. " Hi Austin Who your Friend. " Mrs. Moon said. She had long Blonde hair and Grey Eyes . She was wearing A blue Blouse and A black pencil Skirt. "This Is Ally. Her Dad is at the Hospital. Can she Stay with us?" Austin Ask. "Of Couse! She can Sleep in the Guest Room." I smile and Thank her. "You're Welcome and Call me Bella." I nod and Walk to the Guest room. "Austin! Where my... Hellooo! Who are you Lovely?" A dude with Blonde Hair And Brown Eyes Said to me. "I'm Ally." I said and Blush. "Ally that a cute Name. I'm Riker. Austin's Brother." Riker said and kiss my hand. "Riker! Where my ... Hey there Beautiful." A boy with Brown Hair and Brown eye said and Smile. "This is Ally. My new Friend." Riker said and Put his Arm around me. "I'm Rocky. And You are Cute." I smile and Laugh. "Riker, Rocky! Stop Hitting on my Girlfriend. " Austin said and Walk up to them. "We can't be Nice to sweet Ally?" Rocky said and Put his arm around me too. "You can but You can do this." Austin look at him and Kiss me. Rocky and Riker Sigh and Let go of me. We stop kissing And I smile like an Idiot. Rocky and Riker Look at each other and Smile. They walk off and Kiss my cheeks. "Bye Ally." They said and Went in to Their Rooms.

"I have to Help my Mom with Dinner." Austin said And Kiss me. I walk to my Room and It was Huge. "Who are you?" A girl With Blonde and Brown Hair said and Walk in here. "I'm Ally. Austin's Girlfriend." I said. She smile and Hug me. "Finally! Another Girl In the House!" She said "I'm Rydel!" She said. We talk for a little While until Austin came in here. "Hey Ry!" He said. "Hey Aus! Who Knew You had A super Smart and Pretty Girlfriend." She said. I smile and Laugh. "I know She the Rare ones." Austin said and Kiss me. Me and Rydel Smile and Walk downstairs. "Ally!" Riker and Rocky said at once. "How are you? Are you ok ,You look Pale? Why are you dating Austin?" They ask. "I'm Good, I'm Ok, And Austin A sweetheart." I said. They Laugh and Sigh. "When you break up with Him, You can Run to Me or Rocky." Riker said and Kiss my Cheek. "Stop hitting on her!" Austin said. I giggle and Kiss Austin. "Ally What happen to our Little Talk!" Rocky Said. "Don't Listen to them." Austin said and Smile. "I won't." "That my Girl." I heard the Front door Open. "Who is this?" I think His Father said. "This Is Ally, Hon!" Bella said. "She Staying with us until Her Dad Get out of the Hospital." I sigh and Smile again. "Nice to met you Ally. I'm Mark." I shake his Hand and Smile.

I'm going to like My Messed Up Boyfriend's Family.

**Hey Guys Read And Review My New book The Alien Girl! I'm going to Finish This one and and Make more Chapter Of The Alien Girl. Review. Follow. Favs! Mimi Out!**


	12. Frankie and Harmony

Ally POV

At School:

I was walking in to School And Bump in to A girl Tall girl with Long, Brown, Wavy, some strands are blonde and She dyed the ends Hot pink. "I'm so Sorry! I'm New to this School, And I'm looking for Room 206.'' She said. "It ok. I going to that Room now." She smile and Walk with Me. "I'm Harmony by the Way." "I'm Ally. Harmony is a Pretty Name." "So is Ally!" She said and Smile. "Hey Als! Who your Friend?" Austin said."This Is Harmony." "Wait! Harmony Dryden!?" "Austin Moon! How are you!" Harmony said and Hug him. "I'm... Good! I thought you was in England?" Austin said and Laugh. I look at them and Walk away. Maybe Austin can show her Around. "Hi Ally!" Cassidy said while Wiping her Thick Lens. "Hey Cassidy. I like your Sweater." She was wearing a Cat sweater with Black Pants. "Thanks!" Is she wearing Braes! "It was nice talking Cassidy." I said and Hug her. She wave bye and Walk to her Locker.

I saw James look at me and Walk to me. I ran to my Locker and felt some Arms around me. "Hey Ally. I miss you." James said. "Let go off me and go away." I hiss and Push him off. James got close to me and Trap me on the Locker. "My Dear Ally, You know I want you! Now we can do this the Easy way or My way." He hiss. "Leave me Alone! I hate you Ass-hole!" I said and Tried to left but he put Pressure on me. I was going to scream but a boy with Honey Blonde hair push him off and Grab my hand and Took my to the Music room.

"Are you ok?" He ask. I nod."Thank you, I'm Ally." I said. "I'm Frankie. You're welcome." I smile. He was Very tall and Muscular. He wear the same outfits as Austin. "You know what we should hang out sometimes." Frankie said. "I love that." I said and Smile. We walk me to class and Found out We have All the same classes. We walk in class together and Saw Austin and Harmony Laughing and Talking. "So Ally Tell me about yourself?" Frankie said when he sat by me. "I'm 16, I love Music, I'm a only Child. I have a Boyfriend." I said. "Really? He very lucky to have a Cute girl like you." I blush and Giggle. "Thank you. So Tell me about yourself?" I ask and Smile. "I'm 16 too, I play drums, and guitar and I'm single and I have a Twin Sister." He said. "Really?! Who." "Harmony." I look at her and Austin and caught Austin looking at me. He look Piss off "You guys Don't look a like." I said as I turn back to Frankie. "Yea,but We act alike." I laugh and Smile. He a real sweetheart and Cute but I'm with Austin.

Austin POV

I saw Ally Walking in with some guy that look like me. He was making her Laugh and Blush and Smile. I hope he know I'm dating her. "So Austin You and Ally are really Close Huh?" Harmony said. "Yea. I'm her Boyfriend. We been dating for Three month." I said and Look at Ally. "Wow. She lucky to have you. '' I smile. Harmony and I use to Date a long time ago but she move away and I was heartbroken. "It really good to have you back." I said and Made her Blush. "I know. We can be friends All over Again." She said and Flip her Brown hair. "Yea. Totally." She Remind me of Ally but Don't wear Dress everyday and Had Pink and Blonde Highlight. "We having a football game Tonight you want to go?" I ask. "Sure!" She said happily and Smile.

Ally POV

"I'm going to the Mall and A movie after school, You want to go? It on me." I smile and Nod. "Great." After Class Frankie Came me a note.

_Frankie 832-555-4466 Call me or Text me. _

I smile and Walk to my locker. "Hey Als." I heard Austin said behind me. "Hey Austin." I said and Smile. I'm smiling alot today. " Who was that You was Hang out with in class." He ask. "That was Frankie. He bump in to me and Walk me to class." I lied about the Last part. " And What is that in your Hand." I look at him and Sigh. "Austin it just A phone number." I said and Kiss him. "I promise I won't Cheat on you with him." I said. "Ok." I laugh and Smile. "Hey Ally-Cat. Ready to go?" Frankie said as He walk up to us. "He Frankie. This is Austin My boyfriend." I said. "What up. I'm Frankie." "Sup. I'm Austin. Where are you Taking my Girlfriend?" He ask. "To the Mall and A movie." Frankie said and Smile. "Ohh. I'm going to The Football game with Harmony. Have fun At the Mall and Movie." Austin said and Walk away. I walk to Frankie Jeep and Got in. At the Mall he brought me Some Earrings and Tops and Pants and Dresses and Took me to see THE PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER. It was So Funny. It was 9:30 so he Drove me to Austin House and Walk me to the Door.

"I had a Great time." I said. "Me too. I really want to do it again." "We should And I get to Pick." I said. "Deal." He said and Hug me bye. I knock on the Door and Saw Austin open the Door. I walk in with My Bags and Drop them on the Floor. "Had a Fun Time." He said. "Yea." I said and Try to care my Bag Up stairs but I'm too Sleepy. "I got it." Austin said. "Thank you." I said and Walk up stairs. "So Ally, Who was that? Are you cheating on us, How could you!" Riker said. "That Frankie and We not dating." I said. "Not Yet." Rocky said and Saw my Bags "And He took you shopping. We need to out beat him." Riker said. I roll my eye ans Walk to my Room. I change it to some Neon Pink short and A neon Blue tank top. I got in to bed and Felt cold. I walk in to Austin's Room and Knock on it. "Come in." He said. I walk in there And Smile. "Hey Als. You need some thing?" He ask. "I want it to sleep with you. And You are Warm." I said. He chucked. "Sure Let me go change." He said And walk in to the Bathroom. I got under his Blanket and Felt so warm. When he Came out He was Shirt-less and Had Sweatpants. He got in the Bed and let me Cuddle with him. "Night Austy." I said "Night Als." He kiss my forehead and When to sleep and So did I.

**Hey Guys! I pick My Oc People and i love this people. Harmony and Frankie! But I change some things to make it more Better but Yay! Tell me what you think about Them? Read It. Review it. Love it. And I'm doing Shout outs now! PM me If you want a Shout out! Mimi Out :)**


	13. Anniversary and Hunts

Ally POV

When I woke up I felt cold and Alone. Austin was gone. I look around the House. No Austin but Riker Here. "Hey Als. I'm going for a Swim, Want to Come?" He ask. "Umm... Sure." I said. "But Have you seen Austin? It our 4 months anniversary." Yep that Right! I been Dating Austin for 4 months! "Yea. He went to hang out with some Friends." Riker said. What! On Our Anniversary! He so going to paid for this!

"You can hang out with me." He added. "How is this Going to make me Happy?" I ask and Sat on the Couch. Riker didn't say nothing, He pick me up And Took me to the Backyard Pool. "Riker What are you-" Before I could Finish He Threw me in to the pool. I swam up so I can yell at him. "Riker!" He smile and jump in. "Are you happy Now?" He ask. I look at him and Laugh. "I'm mad about my shirt and short are wet but I'm kinda happy." Riker look at me and went under water. I look around the Pool and Felt some Hands on my Legs. Riker pull me under water with him. We swam around for alittle while and I want it to go change. While Riker got me a Towel I saw a 2 notes on the Table.

_I see you around with Him. So I'm going to do my job to make him happy. Hate, Heartbreaker._

I frown and Look at the Second Note. It was From Austin. It a scavenger hunt! YAY!

_Follow your heart_

_Love you so much_

_Our place where we First kiss_

_Where I got you that Teddy bear_

_Everyday You made my day_

_Read the Sides _

_Start Running!_

_ I love you - Austin._

I smile and Grab my Towel and change it a Lime Green Tank top and White Shorts with White vest and My Brown Boots. "Thank for Making me Happy Riker. How can I repay you?" He smile and Point at his Cheek. I laugh and Kiss his Cheek. "Have fun on your Scavenger Hunt!" He said. I nod and ran outside. Our First Kiss at the Park,We went to the Boardwalk and It was A Flower Shop By it! I ran to the Flower shop and Saw Trish waving at me. "Hey Ally I think this is for you!" She Gave me some Roses and A note. "Thank Trish and Your boss coming." I said and Ran away. I read the Note and Said

_Dude got Crazy Stuff in his Backpack!_

_Each thing is Crazy!_

_Zoe is his Sister name!_

Dez? Austin got this Plan out. He working at the Sonic Boom Now so He Have to be there. I walk there and Saw him sitting on the Counter. "Get off Dez." I said. "Hey Ally! I have some thing For you." He said and Give me a Puppy and A note. "Austin Must Really Love me." I said and Look at the Little Puppy. It a Dachshund! I need a Small dog. I look at the note and Read:

_Play with you everyday_

_Always Love You until I die_

_Right or Wrong We are going to be together for ever_

_Kissing under the Moon Light._

_ Now go to this Place._

The Park! Awww! Our Place. "Bye Dez!" I said and Ran to the Park. It was 6:30 PM No one was Here. I saw Some Rose petals So I follow it. I look up and Saw A picnic Basket and A blanket With some Fireflies Around here and The sunset was Lovely. I got a Text Message

**From: Austy:)**

**Turn Around.**

I turn around and Saw Austin Standing there With his Hand in this was Wearing A Blue Dress shirt with some Black Jeans with his Dog tag and Whistle "Hey." He said and smile. "Hey." I said and Smile. "I see you Found The Notes." He said and Walk up to me. "Yes I did. And I love it. And Thank you for the Dachshund! He so Cute." I said and Hug him. "What Dachshund?" "Dez Gave me a Dachshund." I said and Show him the Puppy. " Aww! I didn't Gave you a Puppy." I laugh and Smile. "Well Now I have a Friend for Ashley!" I said.

He smile And We walk to the Picnic Area. "I can't believe You did all this! I thought you forgot When Riker told me When you was hanging out with some Friends." I said and Had a Bite of a Sandwich. "Riker Lie for me." He said and Smile. "And It work! I was so Mad at you." I said and Laugh. "I know you would." I nod and Kiss his Cheek. "Happy Anniversary." I said. "Happy Anniversary too." We smile and Kiss. It start Raining And We Laugh. "Did you plan this too?" I ask. "Maybe. Maybe Not?" He ask. We got up and Pack up the Picnic. After that I kiss him and He pick me up. It feel like a Movie but In my Messed Up World with My Messed Boyfriend.


	14. V-cards and Dad

**This is the Moment you been waiting For! ENJOY!**

Ally POV

When We got home Nobody was Home, It was just Me and Austin. Austin look deep in to my Eyes and Kiss me rough and passionate. Austin Pick me up and Took me to his Room. I wrap my Legs Around his Waist. When we got to his room, He lock the Door and Start Kissing my Jawline and Neck. It felt so good so I wanted More. I put my Hand Under his Shirt and He un-buttoned it. I felt His Abs and They are so Toned and Perfect. He took my shirt off and Lay down. I was on top and He Tried to take my Short off but He look at me. "Ally are you Sure About this? I mean This is some thing that You can't get back." He said. "Austin I love you so Much. I want you to be my first." I said. He smile and Took off My shorts. I took off his Jeans and Kiss his Neck. He moan and Flip us over, Now he on Top. "Wait." He said and Got something out of his Nightstand And Pull out A condom. "Almost Forgot." He said. This Night is going to be Perfect.

The Next Day:

I woke up with An arm Around Me. I was on Austin bare chest while he was smiling in his Sleep. I put my Bra and Underwear on and fix my Hair. "Morning Beautiful." I hear Austin said. "Hey Bedhead." I said. "But I still look good." He said Cocky. I giggle and Put my Short on. "Last Night was Awesome. I can't wait for next time."I nod but I kinda Hurt. It wasn't as I dream of. But I didn't want to tell Austin about it. I put on my lime green tank top. "Why are you getting Dress?" Austin said while getting out of bed. "I have to work today and go check on my dad." I said. "And I don't want your Brothers to see in my Bra and Underwear. Once they Busted In to my room to see me Change." I added. "They are Jealous that I have a Hot girlfriend." He said and Kiss me. "Aww. I can't stay Austin. Nice try." I said. He sighed and Chucked. I smile and Walk out of his room.

I took a Quick shower and Change in to a Black shirt with Red skinny Jeans. "Do you need a Ride?" Austin ask. I nod and Walk downstairs. I saw and Riker ,Rydel, Rocky Eating Breakfast. "Morning." I said. "Morning Ally!" Rydel said and Hug me. "Hey Ally!" Riker said and frown. was frowning too. So was rocky and Rydel. "What wrong?" I ask. "Ally you should sit down." Mrs. Moon said. I sit by rocky and Look at her. "Ally You father passed away." She said sweetly so she wouldn't try to hurt my feelings. "What? No It can't be! I visited him On Monday!" I cried. My eyes were so watery and My voice was Crack. Austin hug me while I was crying. "He gone." I whisper. "But He in your Heart." Austin said and Kiss my forehead. I look at Mrs. Moon and She was Crying too. "It ok Mrs. Moon. But when he Died?" I ask. "Last night." She cried. I nod and Walk out. "Ally!" Austin said. I turn and Fall on the Ground with my hand in my face. "Why me?" I whisper. Austin Pick me up and Took me back to his Place. I just cried and Lay on him. When We got to his house, Mrs. Moon hug me and Clam me down. I clam down and walk upstairs.

I got my suitcase and Bring it downstairs. "Ally Where are you Going?" Austin said. "I need to pack up my stuff at home and I have to leave Ohio to move to Miami so I can stay with My Aunt Luna." I said and shed a Tear. "Wh-what" Austin said. I cry alittle and he pull me into a Hug. I felt some tears coming from him. "Stay with us." He said. "Austin I can't-" He nod yes. "Yes you can. My Mom and Dad Like, No, Love You! Everyone Love you here! We want you to stay. Mostly Me." He said. I smile and Kiss him. "I stay then." I said. He smile and Pick me and Spin me around. I hope this work In my Messed Up Life


	15. Apartments and Moving

Ally POV

I was going to stay with Austin but I can't stay here until I'm done with High school so I'm looking for apartments with Trish and Dez since My Dad Left me $16,000 plus 20,000 From my mom! I never knew we had that much money! We look at 12 apartments! Yea I counted them! "Ally, You should get one by Austin's Place!" Trish said and Giggle. "Haha! Very Funny. Let go look over there then." I said. We drove over there and Saw dozens of them. "This one look nice." I said. We drove to an Apartment place called Golden Apartments. "They are so Big and Pretty." Dez said and Smile. I laugh and Park the car. "This look so Nice. I love it already!" I said. "Me too!" Trish said. We look around some Apartments and I found the One! It have 4 rooms, 3 bathrooms, A kitchen, and A big Living room. "Wow!" I said. "This is the one. Ally We can be Roommates!" Trish said and put her hand on my shoulder. "Just us until You and Austin Start having.." I cut her off and said "Stop. And We can be roommates! I'm so buying this place. It only $145 a month! We can cut that in half to pay the Rent." I said. Trish nod and Dez Frown. "I can't believe you are moving away." He said and Cried a little. "Dez I'm moving here not Out of town." I said and pat his shoulder. He nod and Smile. After I got done with all the paper work, I own this Apartment!

**Saturday Morning**

Me and Trish Pack all of our stuff to the new Apartment! Austin and Dez help us even those Austin sad that I'm leaving his house but happy I'm still going to be Close to his house. "Thank guys For helping us." Trish said and put her Suitcase in the Car. "Yea. We need some guys to help us." I said and Kiss Austin's cheek. "I can't believe you guys are moving in to an Apartment! You guys are living the life." Dez said and High five Trish. "No really. It just an Apartment." I said and put my Suitcase in the backseat. "It a penthouse Ally! You and Trish are going to Party All night!" Austin said. "I don't think so. I ..." Trish stop me and said "We are going to PARTY!" I roll my Eyes and Grab the last box of my stuff. "Come on Trish. We need to go." I said. Dez start crying and Hug me. "Dez! She just moving to Her new Apartment." Austin said and pull him from me. "Yea, Dez. You can visit Me, Trish, Ashley, and The new dog." I said. I really didn't name the new puppy yet. Haha! "We see you guys later." Trish said and Push me in to the Car. I wave bye to Dez and Blow a kiss to Austin.

Austin POV

"How come you get a Blow kiss but I get a Wave?!" Dez said. "I'm her Boyfriend! DUH!" I said. " Oh yea! I'm hungry. You want a Cupcake?" He said and Took out a Box of Cupcake. "Why? Nevermind!" I said and Walk to the Mall. When I got there I saw Cassidy and Her baby bump. "Hey Austin!" She said. She wave at me and Ran to me. "Hey Cass." I said. "You look cute with the Baby bump. She smile and Hug me. "Thank! Everyone Keep Looking at me but I'm used to it." She said while cleaning her thick Glasses. "It be over with Soon. Ally and I will be By your side for the whole thing." Cassidy smile. "Thank and I have great news!" "What?" "It a Boy!" I smile. If this Boy is my kid, I have a son! "That Awesome!" I said. "Yea. I hope You're the Father. He be just like you." I smile. "Me too. I was mad at first but now I'm happy." I said. "Me too. In 5 more Month I won't be alone." She said and Pat the Baby bump. "You're never alone." I said and Put my hand on her Shoulder. We talk and Hang out for alittle while until Ally Called but I need some time for myself. WRONG MOVE!

Ally POV

He did NOT send me to Voice mail! He is so dead! Trish and I was Putting our stuff in to our Room. I called the Master Bedroom and It have a lot of space for me! "Done!" I heard Trish said. I walk in to her Room and It was so Jersey! "It look like you killed most of the Animals at the Zoo!" I said. She threw her Black, Furry Pillow at me and Laugh. I threw it back and Jump on her Bed. "I can't believe We are Here!" She said and sat by me. "I know. This is so Cool." Maybe My Messed life... I don't even know what to say right now?


	16. Cutting and Bleeding

Ally POV

_2 weeks Later_

"Austin hadn't been Talking or Texting me. I think he want to.. Break-k Up-p with-h Me-e." I cried on Trish in the Practice Room. When I see him at school we just walk pass me. Is he cheating on me with some other girl!? I'm Hurt On the Inside. I start cutting myself again. "It ok, Ally." We heard a Knock on the door. "Who is it?" Trish ask while I was Blow my nose. "It me. Dallas, And Dez with me." Trish unlock the Door and Let them in. "Poor Ally cat. I always Hated Austin." Dallas Hiss. "I told you he was Bad news." Dez said. I cried some more. "Can some one take me home? I don't want to be seen." I said. "Come on you." Dallas said and gave me his hoodie. We walk to the Pass the Food court and I saw Frankie. He ran to us and Frown. "Hey Ally. What wrong?" He ask. I cried alittle. "She don't want to Talk about it." Dallas said. Frankie nod and said "Call me when You feel better." I nod and walk to Dallas's Car. He drove me home and Told me bye.

When I walk in, I ran to the Bathroom and Find a sharp Object. I found some Scissors and start cutting my Wrist. "I hate my Life! I want to die! I hate me! Austin don't Love you! " I Shout at myself. I heard the Door Open And I cried alittle more. The Bathroom door open and Heard "Austin do love you And Stop Ally." I look and Saw Austin. I cried and Cover my Bloody Wrist.

Austin POV

I've Been so Busy for the Last two weeks. My mom and Dad had a Huge fight and The whole Family have to deal with it. I miss Ally so much! I can't stand not having her not with me. When I got there I hear crying and Yelling. "I hate my Life! I want to Die! I hate me! Austin don't love you!" Ally. She was Crying. I open the bathroom door. "Austin do Love you! And STOP!" I said. She cried some more and Cover her Wrist. I pull her to me and Hug her. "Shh. I'm Here For you."I said to calm here down.

**Later that night**

We was in Ally's Room watching a Movie on her TV. I wrap some Band-aid on her Cut Earlier She fell a Sleep so I have to look at her Arm. I was Hurt. She have Like 20 Cuts on one Arm and 10 on the Other Arm. All this in the Past. I bet I cause this. She start Moving around and Having a Wired look. She Start Hugging herself. I got Under the Blanket and Wrap my Arm Around Her. She turn to me and Put her Head on my Chest.

**The Next Day **

Ally POV

I felt So warm and Safe. I woke up With Austin cuddle up with me. I love him so much. He have a Strong Grip on me. I try to leave but He won. I have to wait until he Wake up. I tried wake him up by Calling his Name, Shaking him, Yelling, I slap him! Nothing! Then It hit me. "I'm breaking up with you." He jump up. "Why! What did I do!" I laugh. "I only said that to wake you up." I said. He sigh and Smile. "You are something, Dawson." He said. I laugh "I know I am." I said and Kiss him. May my Messed Up day Begin.


	17. Break-ups and Kisses

Ally POV

I can't believe I'm about to say this. Austin and I broke up. If you wondering Why, We had a Huge Fight About Frankie and I ,Harmony and Him and He just Yelled, "How about we Break Up!" I just nod and Walk away. I didn't cry or nothing. Like a said a Few month ago " Everyone or Thing I love always leave me!" He just Lie to me. I'm not heartbroken but I'm not Happy. I still walk around but I mostly Work on my Music. Since The Breakup I made a Blog that have a Lot of Follower. It called: Messed up Life. And I'm not the only one who have a Crazy or Messed up life. But People don't know I'm Ally Dawson. I'm just Messed up girl.

Monday:

It the Winter Break. No school for Three weeks. Yay! Frankie Called Me from the Living room and Ask If I want to go Ice staking, Since I'm Single I'm going to say Yes. "I love too Frankie, Pick me up at 6 pm." I want it to be More... Romantic. I told him my Address and Heard "Great. See you at 6 pm, Beautiful." I giggle and Hang up. "What are you doing?" Trish ask. "I have a date, since I'm single." Trish sighed. "You only going on a Date with him Because He look just like..." "SHUT UP! I don't want to talk about it." I said and Finally Cried. He look like Austin but He don't Act like him. "I Really-y want to get over It-t-t" I said. She nod. "I need to get ready." I said Boldly and Walk to my Room. It was 4:30. I need to start now!

At 6:01:

I hear a Knock on the Door and Ran to it. "Sorry I'm Late." He said. "You Only One Min Late." I said and Giggle. "You look Perfect." He said. I was Wearing A pink fluffy vest with Black Leggings and Pink legwarmer With my ear warmer and A cute little Ponytail. "Thanks." I said and Blush. I told Trish I be back at Seven.

At the Ice staking Ring:

The Ice staking Ring was at the Mall so I can shop when we are done! "So, You know how to Ice Stake?" He ask. I nod no and He smile. "Great I can teach you." We walk in the Staking ring and I almost Fell but Frankie caught me. I blush and stand up. He taught me how to move around and A few tricks. "You are a Fast learner." He said. I smile. It was Almost 7 so I turn around And Saw Him, Austin Moon Kissing Harmony. I wanted a cry but I said "Can you take me Home Early?" I said. He look at what I saw and Got mad. "Is that.." Before he can finish I stake off and Change in to my boots and Ran out.

Austin POV

I'm so Dumb! Why I Broke up with Her. The girl I only Love! I mostly Date girls and Dump them like that! Ally is the one I love! I need her! When Me and Harmony went to the mall I was Hurt. Ally and Frankie. She look Beautiful and was Having a good time from over here. When she turn to my direction I just have to do this. I kiss I pull away She Ran out as Fast as she can. Harmony was Smiling and grab my arm and drag me everywhere. What did I do?!

Ally POV

I finally Cried and It Suck! I Got on my Laptop and Got on my Blog.

_**My messed up Life**_

_**Heart broking **_

_**I'm hurt. He hurt My feeling. I found someone but He not Like him. He funny and Cute but He not Messed up Like The other one. I think I'm never going to be Happy.**_

_** Love, Messed up**_** Girl.**

It true. Frankie Is so Perfect and I'm messed up like Austin. I cried some more and Look at the Rose he got me. They look so pretty. I love them so much. I grab one and smell it. It smell like Austin alittle. I hear a knock on the Door and I went to open it. It was Frankie. I open and smile. "I forgot something." He said. I look at him and Look around. He laugh and Kiss me. I felt Alittle bit Of Fireworks But It was Perfect. I put my Arm around His neck and He put his around my waist to pull me Closer. He pull back and Smile. "That was Perfect." I said. He nod. "I have to go. I see you later." He kiss me Bye and Ran off. I ran to my room and Hear a Tap on my Window and I open it. "Hey."

**WHO IS IT? I know It sad that Austin and Ally Broke up but They will be together!**


	18. Talking and Kidnap

Ally POV

It him. Austin. Mr. Kiss Harmony! Well I kiss Frankie but Whatever! "Hey." I said. I still love him but I'm hurt because he kiss her! "So You and Frankie Huh?" He said and Climb up here. "We're not dating." I said and Took a step back. When he got up here I just Look at him and he look Hot. "Then Why you went on a date with him?" He said getting closer. "Maybe I want to tried something new." I said. He smile Cocky. "Or trying to make me Jealous." He got really close that I'm on the wall. "And did it work?" I said cockily. I can be Cocky too. "Yes. It did." He said and Kiss me. Wait! He kissing me And I'm Kissing Back. It felt good but he broke up with me. I hope this is a Nightmare.

Next Morning:

I woke up in the Bed with something Wrap around me. I turn and Saw Austin. Austin! I look under my covers. Yep. We had Sex. I hear a Knock on my door and I said "Who is It?" "It Frankie." My eyes got wide and I almost Scream. "I be out in Twenty mins." "Ok." I put my Underwear and Bra on and Wake up Austin. "Wake up." I said and Hit him."What-" I cover his mouth. "Frankie here." He eyes was wide as my's. "Put your Pants and Shirt on and Leave." I hissed and Put on White Skinny jeans and A blue sweater with Blue Boots. "So What does this make us?" He said with his Arm wrap around me. "I really don't know?" I said while I putting on my White earring. He turn me around and Kiss me. I try to push him but He won. When we broke apart, He smile and I sigh. "I Still don't know." I said while putting on Lip gloss. "Ally. I was dumb for Breaking up with you and I'm not Rushing you to pick me or Frankie, but Pick one of us." He said while Holding my Hand. "I will pick. I promise." I said. He nod and Kiss my forehead and Left out of my Window.

I walk out and saw Frankie Smiling. "Hey Frankie." I said. "Hey Ally. You look Pretty." I smile and Blush. "Frankie. Can we talk?" I ask. He nod and Grab my hand. "Before you said anything I wanted to tell you that.. We can't Hangout no more." "I ... Wait what!" "Yea. Harmony Hate you so she said 'Stay away from her. She is bad news!' She never lie. So sorry." "Well Bye." I said. Before he Left He Kiss me. I had to push him away so I can close the door but He stop me. "Ally You always be My girl." He gave me One last Kiss good bye. This suck. Hard!

Austin POV

"Ally You always be My girl." I heard Frankie said and Kiss her. I was about to have talk to Ally but Now I'm about to Hurt Frankie. As Frankie was about to his car, I stop him. "Hey Frankie." I said. "Austin. Hey." He had a Cocky smile and An evil Eye. "Moon, She want me. Not you. You always Fight with her." "But we always Make up." I hissed. "You have Harmony." "Harmony. We dated A few years Back and I just want to be Friends." I said. " Austin.." "Just Leave and Stay away!" I hissed and Walk to Ally Apartment. I knock on the Door and Hear a Scream. I open the Door and Look in Ally Room and Saw a Note.

**Dear, Austin**

**She Gone. I hope you can Find her in time or she go Bye bye! You have two Days or You have a Head. Don't bring No one!**

** HATE, HEART-Breaker!**

Why Her! I better start Looking from her.

Ally POV

I was In my room and Heard a window Break. I look up and saw a smoke bomb. My room as Smokey and I saw a figure. "You took Austin So I'm going to Take you." I heard and Got Hit In the head. I heard Laughing And Black out. My messed Up life suck.

**Who Is It! Is Austin going to Make It on Time? Is Ally going to Died. Is Heart-Breaker Going to Stop him?! Read. Read. Follow. Love it! **


	19. The real Heartbreaker and ER

Ally POV

I woke up in a wired place. The wall was gray with Picture of Austin and I everywhere. I was Duck tape on the wall. "Heart breaker is one crazy girl." I said to myself. "What WAS THAT!" Heartbreaker hissed. I couldn't see her but she had a Crazy voice. "Listen Here Dawson! Austin have Two Day to find you or you will Die." She said Sweetly. "You Bitch!" I hissed. A knife was Thrown right by me. "Watch your pretty mouth or It will get Cut off." She walk In to some light It was...

Austin POV

I look all over Ally's Room and Found her Laptop. I opened it and Saw This Blog. **My Messed Up Life.** Wait! Ally is Messed up Girl that Harmony Talk about so much! That make More sense! I look at It more and Saw a Message

_Unknown:_

_I know you but You talk to me sometime. I see you Everyday. And I can Help u Austin._

_Me:_

_Friend or Foe?_

_Unknown:_

_Friend._

_Me:  
Boy or girl?_

_Unknown:_

_Meet me at the mall And Find out. _

_Me: _

_What Time?_

_Unknown:_

_How much time you have to find Allison?_

_Me:_

_48 hours and How you Know?_

_Unknown:_

_I have My ways Moon. Meet me Now. You have 20 Mins._

I close the Laptop and drove to the Mall. When I got there I saw someone in a Black hoodie Waving at me. I walk to Him or Her And They drag me to an Alley. They Pull off the Hoodie and it was Harmony! **(A twist!)** "Harmony!" She cover my Mouth and Push me to the Wall. "Austin. Shut up and Listen. I know who took Ally and Where she Is. She at this Old house in the Woods. Just Keep going straight until you see the Yellow line stop, You turn Right and Turn Left. When you do that you will see smoke that Mean you are there. Go thru the Back door and Go to the Last door on the Left and Jump out the Window. Leave your Car when you stop going Straight. Heart breaker Is deadly. He or she will cut u or Kill you. Good Luck." She said and Smile. "Thank you Harmony but Why are you helping me?" I ask. "She is me. You love her to Death, like me. Go find her BEFORE You lose her." I smile and Hug her. She patted my back and Pull away.

I ran to my car and Drove the direction Harmony told me. When got out Of my Car, I already see the Smoke. I walk to the House and Walk to back door. I heard A car Start so I hide. I look and Saw heart breaker Car left. I ran in and Went In to the room and saw Ally Duck tape to the Wall with her mouth Duck tape too. She was Crying . I ran to her and Took the Tape off and She Hug me. When she pull away, Her eyes got wide and I felt something Stab me on the side. Heartbreaker stab me. "Pretty boy here to save Allison." I shout in pain and Turn to see Heartbreaker. It was Frankie! **(A twist!)** "Frankie!" I said. "Yes Austy! I always Liked you! You hurt me! Too bad you have to Die!" **(Frankie Gay too! A twist!)** I heard Ally Cried And Screaming. "Stop! Please!" She yell. Frankie put The knife on Ally's Cheeks. "Poor Little Allison. You want To Know something? I kill your Father. I plan the Break-up. Now I'm going to kill Austin while you watch." He said.

Ally POV

He messed up my Life! He hurt my feelings. I just look at Him and Before you Know It, Austin Push him to a Mirror and A huge piece of Glass was on his Back and Austin Thrown Him out the Window. When Frankie hit the Ground, You see The Glass sticking out of him. Blood everywhere. His Eyes was Wide and Open. His mouth was full of Blood. Frankie is Died. Heart breaker Is gone. For good. I hugged Austin and Cried. "It ok. I'm here. He is gone Forever." I nod and We Walk to the car. I don't want the Police thinking Austin the Bad guy. I just want to forget. When we got to my Place Trish and Dez was there.

"Ally! Where were you! You're cover with Blood!" Trish Cried. She hugged me and wipe the Tears. Dez hug me too and Look at Austin "You! What you do?!" He yelled. "What make you Think I did this! I got Stab By Frankie Crazy Ass!" Austin yell and Look at his Bloodily hand. "Austin you losing a lot of Blood. You need to go to the ER." I said. "I'm... fine." He said and Lean on the Door. I nod No and Help him to his car. I drove him to the ER and he pass out. "Help! He dying!" I said and Cried. The doctor help me and I stayed In the Waiting room. The Doctor said He lost of Blood but he may Make it. "Thank you. Can I see him?" I ask. He nod and Told me go to Room 3B. When I got there, Austin was A sleep. He Was Bloodily. His Hand had Blood. His side was Bloodily. I look at his shirt in a Bag. Blood too. I walk up to him and Hold his Hand. "Please don't Leave Me Austin. Stay with me." I heard _Bleep, Bleep, Bleeeeeep. _ "No! Austin!" The Doctor Came In with some Nurses and Had this Thing. "Clear!" They Shock him and I heard... Oh God!_  
_

**Cliffhanger! Did you Like it! Review about It then! **


	20. Funeral and A little Box

Ally POV

I was just look at him. He look peaceful but he gone. And Today is the Wake. My's Dad's funeral . You though it was Austin huh? Nope.

_Flashback:_

_I heard Bleep, bleep, bleep. Oh god! "Austin! You made it!" I said. He open his Eyes and Smile. "Ally?" I smile and Shed the last tear. "I'm always going to be here with you. I promise." I hug him ._

_End._

He still at the Hospital but He leaving tomorrow. "Hello Alison. I'm sorry for you." My aunt Maddie said and Hug me. I just nod and walk to the bathroom. I been getting 'I feel bad for you.' or 'Are you ok? You need a place to Stay?' I just Nod and Walk somewhere. Now I'm Hiding from my Family in a stall all alone. Trish and Dez was Busy. I was all alone. I have no one my age. I took out my Phone and Called Austin. I really needed to Talk to someone.

"Hey Ally! How the _funeral_ ?" He ask.

"I hate it. My family gets asking me Questions and This Dress is Too short and I think my dad's friend Keep checking me out." I sighed.

"I feel bad. But I have Great news!" He said happily.

"What is it." I ask while fixing my Heels.

"I get out Today!" I smile and fix my Lip gloss.

"That Awesome." I said.

"I know. I have to go, my Mom and Dad are here."

"I see you when I leave." I said.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up. I forgot That I Want to go back out with him. I'm so dumb. When I walk out of the Bathroom. Everyone was getting in to their seats. Let get this over.

Austin POV

When I got home, I heard Yelling about a cake or Something. "Put it here Riker!" Rydel yell. "No! Put it over there!" He yell back. I open the door and saw Rydel on Riker back Hitting him on the Head. "I'm home!" I shouted. They look at me and Yelled "Welcome Back!" Rocky just Laugh like a dork. "Thank guys! And Why are you on Riker's Back." I ask Rydel. "Problems. We was Fighting about where to put the Cake and Should be over there, Riker!" She yell at Riker. "No Here!" I walk to my Room before someone going get hit with cake. I pull out my Phone and Text Ally.

**Hey Ally! How the** **funeral** **?**

_Boring. I'm about to see what in my dad's Will. I text you when I'm Done I promise._

**Ok. But stop by My place when you Leave.**

_Ok. Bye. :)_

Ally POV

"How are you Ms. Dawson?" The funeral director ask. "I'm fine. Even those I lost my Father." I sighed. "But I'm fine." He nod and Look at my Father's Will . "Your Father Left you This." He pull out A black box with A red heart in the Middle. "A box?" I said. "He said Open it with your True Love." I smile and Thank him. I walk to my car and Saw Nurse Elizabeth. "Hi Ms. Elizabeth." I said. "Hi Allison. How are you?" She ask. "I'm Fine. Did you lost a Love one?" I ask. "I came to see My Friend's funeral. He was a Good man." She said and Sighed. "What was his Name?" I said. "Lester." "My dad?" I look at her. "Yes! We had a Great history together." She said and Smile. "And He gave you his LUCKY box." She added. Now that I look at it, It was my mother box. "I just nodded and Smile. "I have to go Ms. Elizabeth." She nodded and Wave bye while Flipping her Brown hair.

I drove to Austin's House and Heard yelling. Rydel and Riker. I grab my Box and Knock on the door. "Hi Ally! Are you here to see me?" Rocky Said. "Uhh, No. I'm here to see.." "Me!" Riker said. "Austin. But Nice try." I said and Walk in. "Hi Mrs. Moon." I said and Wave. "Ally, Dear! You look lovely. How was it." "It was Beautiful and Thank you." She smile and cut a cake. "Hey Ally! You look cute." "Ally Always look Pretty." Riker said and Put his Arm around me. "Arm off." I hissed Calmly. "That a Pretty Box Als. What in it?" Rydel ask. "I don't Know. My dad said Open it with some one you love." She nod and smile. "Austin Huh?" I smile and Blush alittle. "He upstairs. Come on." She pull me upstairs and Knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Austin ask. "It Ally." I said shyly. He open the Door as Fast as he could. "Hey Als. You look Pretty." I blush. "Thank." I walk in to his Room and Sat on his bed. "What in the box?" He ask and Sat By me. "My dad said I open it with some one I love." I said and Look at him. "Who you love?" He ask. I rolled my Eye and Laugh. "You! Silly." He smile and Blush. "I knew that. So do this mean, You and Me Back together?" He ask. "What do you think."I said and Kiss him. We heard clapping and cheering. I got the Box and Open it. I was a big Ruby heart necklace and A note. I read it Later. "It beautiful." I said. "Like you." Austin added. I smile and He put it on my neck. Perfect fit. "I'm going to wear it Everyday." I said. "Hide it from Trish those." Austin said. I giggle and remember Ms. Elizabeth. "Guess who I saw at the Funeral." I said. "Who?" "Ms. Elizabeth! She had a Great history with my Dad." I said. "Weird but cool." I rolled my Eyes. "It awkward! I'm going to find out what was their History!" I said. "Calm down Als. You think too much." I rolled my eyes and Push him. "Watch it Moon." I hissed.


	21. New year's Part 1

Ally POV

It New year eve. Austin Having a New year eve Party at his House. Most of the school was coming since He so Cool. It almost 10. The party about to Start. I went to go Change in this Mini White Dress with A pink belt and Pink Heels. I know It a little Slutty but It New year Eve! I flat ironed My Brown hair with My Blonde Ends. I put on white hoop earrings, some Lip gloss and Blush with a Little bit of Pink eye shadow. I walk down Stairs and Saw Trish and Dez.

"Someone Look Hot!" Trish said and Dez whistle at me.

"It New year Eve! I only going to wear this ONCE!" I said. Trish was wearing a Black Sleeveless Dress that stop at her Knee with White Heels and Black Dots. Dez Look Normal for Once! He was Wearing A Black Polo Shirt with Jeans and Black high tops. "You guys Look Great. Dez you look Awesome and Normal." Trish nodded and Agree. "New year, New style." I smile. "We should Go The Parking is going to be Full." I said and Walk out with Them.

At the Party:

It was Full. It Took us 15 mins to park. When We walk in ,I was the Spotlight. Everyone was Looking at me. I hear 'Ally Dawson Is Hot!' 'I'm going to Dress like that!' or 'I like this Ally.' I saw Austin with his Football friends. He saw me And His Mouth Drop. I walk up to him and All his Friends Whistle at me. "Hey guys. Hey Austin." I said and Wave. "Dawson. You look Fine as Hell!" Jack said. "Dude That my Girlfriend! You look beautiful Baby." Austin said and Kiss me. I smile and blush. "I should Let you hang out with the Guys." I said and About To walk away but Austin grab me by the Wrist. "I see you on the Dance Floor." He whisper. I giggle and walk to Trish and Cassidy. "Hey Cassidy. How are you?" I ask. "I'm fine. I want this Baby out!" She said and Laugh. "He want to get out too." I said. "Do you need something to drink." "Can you get me Water? That the Only thing that not Spike. " I nod and Walk to the Kitchen. Everyone was Drunk and Making out.

I grab a Water Bottle and Saw a cute guy. He had Brown hair and Blue eyes. He was Looking at me and Smiling. "Hey Cutie." He said. "Hi." I said and Try to walk off. He pull me back to him and He was Close to me. "What your name." "Allison but Call me Ally." "Matt." "Nice to meet you Matt." He grin and Put his hand on my ass. I slap him and push him away. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" "So I have a girlfriend. We can't play around." "No, You pig!" I ran away and walk to the Couch. "Hey." I look up and Saw Austin. "Hey." "Would you Like to dance?" He said with his hand out. "I love too." I grab his hand and he walk me to the dance floor. We dance all night. It was 11:59 Pm. Time for countdown.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6! "Ally!" I look at Cassidy and She was Freaking out.

5!

4! "My Water!"

3! Her Water?

2! "It Broke! He coming!"

1! "Happy NEW YEAR!" I look at Austin and Saw him Getting Something Out of his pocket. "Austin! The Baby coming!" He look at me Crazy and Then he know what I was talking about. We ran to Cassidy and Walk her to the car. "This is some way to start 2013!" Austin said. Cassidy and I was Sitting in the Back of Austin's car while he was Driving. She was Freaking out and Crying. "It ok Cassidy. Just calm down." I said. "You Try having a Kid at 19!" "WAIT! You're 19! I'm 17! That Rape!" Austin said. "Shut up Austin!" Cassidy said. "And Make this thing go faster!" She added.

TEN SLAPS Later We were at the Hospital. We grab a wheelchair and ran to the Front desk. "Hi. My friend Cassidy is having a baby and It coming as soon as we though." I said and Freak out. "Come on Ms. Cassidy. You two can stay here For a while." The Nurse said. Austin nod and We sit down. "I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad." I look at him and Hold his Hand. "Yea. The best dad ever." I said and He smile. "Ally I have to tell you something." I look at him and Said "What is it?" "Ally I..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

**What Austin Going to ask Ally? Should Ally Freak out Even more? Is Cassidy going have a Healthy Baby? So many Question! Tune in Next time! **

**I'm so sorry! I had the Case of The Writer's block and I was Super Sick!  
**


	22. Hayden and Yes!

Last time on My Messed up life.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad." I look at him and Hold his Hand. "Yea. The best dad ever." I said and He smile. "Ally I have to tell you something." I look at him and Said "What is it?" "Ally I..."

Now On My Messed Up Life:

"Ally I-" Austin was cut off by the Nurse. "Cassidy Would like to See you Two?" Austin Sigh and We walk to Cassidy Room. "Hi.. Ally and Austin." She look flat and pale. "Cassidy where the baby?" I said. "It all ready done." I look at her and Said "What?" She laugh and Nod. "It was Quick for Me. When we got here I was dilated to 10. So it was Fast." "Cassidy you were in labor threw out the whole Party!" Austin said. "Oh! HAHA!" She said. She was still drug. The Nurse Came in with the baby and It was Wrap in a pink blanket. "I forgot to tell you, I lied about it was a boy. It a girl." She said and Laugh. The Nurse Give the Baby to Austin and It was too cute. "My little princess." Austin said. "What the Name?" The Nurse said. "Ally How about you pick the Name!?" Cassidy said. "What? I can't It our Child." I said and Step back. "So. You going to be in the Child life too!" she said. It true. "How about Hayden?" I said. "I like that name." Austin said. "Me too! Hayden Marie Moon." Cassidy said. "That cute. Can you take a Picture?" Austin said with his phone out. The Nurse nod and Grab the Phone. I just look at them and Before The Nurse took the Picture, Austin said "Come on Ally. Get in the Picture. " I smile and walk by Austin. "Say Cheese!" The nurse said and Took the Picture.

Few Hours Later:

Austin and I was Watching Hayden since Cassidy was A sleep. "So Austin, What were you going to Ask Me In the waiting room?" He Look up and blush. We walk in the Hallway and Was Freaking out. He about to Break up with me! "Ally, I love you so much..." Oh no! Yep he About to Dump me. "I want a future. I want us to be together! I love you since I met you. Allyson Elizabeth Dawson, Will You Marry me and Make me The Happiest Man Alive?" He said and Got on One Knee and Pull out a 10 ct ring. "What?" I said. "You heard Me, Will you Marry me?" He said. I started crying and Smiling. "Austin Monica Moon, I would Love to be Mrs. Moon!" I said. He smile and Put the ring on my finger. "Yay!" I turn around and Saw Rydel with the Others. She ran to me and Hug me. "I have A sister-in-law!" She said. "Welcome to the Family!" Bella said. "Thank Mrs. Moon." I said. "Mrs. Allyson Elizabeth Dawson-Moon! I love it." I said. Austin laugh and Kiss me.

**The next Chapter Is the Last one! Should I make a sequel to My Messed Up Life!? Sorry for Making it Short but It happy.**


	23. My messed up Last Chapter

last time on My Messed up life.

_"Austin Monica Moon, I would Love to be Mrs. Moon!" I said. He smile and Put the ring on my finger._

_ "Mrs. Allyson Elizabeth Dawson-Moon! I love it." I said. Austin laugh and Kiss me._

Now On My Messed Up Life:

_6 Month later_

No One POV

"SOMEONE CALL 911! This lady got in to a car wreak!" Cassidy Summer just got in to a car wreak at 12:47 pm, Hayden was with Austin and Ally when that got the Call.

Ally POV

"Peek a Boo! I see you Hayden!" I said while Ticking her toes. She was like a Daughter to me but she didn't can out of my woo. I can't wait for Austin and I to have kids but I think Hayden is all we need. "What! Ok We'll be there As soon as we can." Austin said. "What happen?" I said and Pick up Hayden. "Cassidy got in to a car wreak and She in ER Right now. "What! I have to get Dress, You'll go without me." I said and Pick up Hayden. "I'll Drop off Hayden and Your Mom House." I added and Kiss him Bye.

Austin POV

At The Hospital:

She look so peaceful, The Doctor said that she have 20% to live, and she may die. Ally walk in and grab my hand, "How is she?" "20% to live." "What about Hayden?" She said. "Ally this just happen 30 mins ago, I don't have EVERY PLAN!" I yell. "I know Austin but, we need a plan, Hayden can stay with us of course. When she get older you need to know about Cassidy." I look at her crazy "Ally, Cassidy isn't Dead yet! What the hell are we planning for! Cassidy have a Chance! " I said madly. "Yes Austin. A 20% chance to live and 80% to die. 80% Damn! Austin, I know Cassidy and You are close but we need to plan about The future." She said and sigh. "You're right babe. Cassidy may not make it and I have Hayden 's life to plan." I said and smile.

Ally POV

I gave Austin a big hug and kiss on the cheek."You should call your mom and tell her what happen."I said . When he left I look at Cassidy's heart monitor.

_Beep! Beep! ..._

Oh no! "Austin! !" I yell. "What happened! ?" The doctors came in and told us to leave the room.

_10 MINS LATER_

Austin and I was looking at a dead Cassidy Summer. Austin had a few tears but he suck it up. I was holding it until Austin was gone. "I have to call Trish." I said. "I'll be in the Hallway." Austin said and Left. I look at Cassidy one more time and Saw something on her Arm. I turn her Arm over and Saw

**I'M BACK BITCH! You're Next with little Hayden too. - Heartbreaker. **

The Fuck! Heartbreaker is dead! How he kill Cassidy? So many Question but no answer! I look at the Arm one more time and It was gone. Ok, I'm freaking out now!

_At Home in Ally's Bedroom:_

_I'm Back Bitch! You're Next with you little Hayden too. _

It just keep repeating Over and Over. It won't get out of my mind.

"Babe. Are you ok." Austin said and Snap me out of my mind. "Uhhhhh... Yea Austin. I'm fine. Just thinking of Hayden and Us." I lied. "You should since you're going to be a wife and a step-mom." Austin said and Smile. "Austin do you think we're moving fast? We're getting marry and we're only 17." I said and Lay on my bed. "It goes by fast when you're in love, and Ally Dawson I love you with All my Heart and I'm want to stay in love with you forever-" "And Ever." I've finish it. He smile and Kiss me Deeply. Hayden was giggling and clapping at us. "Hey Sweetheart." Austin said and Pull her over to us. "One big happy family." Austin said and Smile. Yea, One big Happy Messed up Family. My messed up Soon-to-be Husband and My soon-to-be Daughter who my have my messed up life, Hayden and I love my Messed up family.

**That's the Last Chapter and There will be A sequel! Thanks to heartbreaker! I love All my Fans for staying with this Story and I'm updating Auslly College Life! I LOVE YOU ALL (crying!) **


End file.
